The God of DemiGods
by AnCi31
Summary: ok this is being rewritten but im doing it to the story thats already there 1 and 2 are done and chapter 4 is almost finished. Percy is forced to become a god. Oh but not just any god a major god. also an old enemy is rising and he want Percy's head.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is a rewrite I am annoyed with all of the grammar mistakes I made in the beginning so me being dyslexic have annoyed my friend into helping fix this lovely story she likes. Also my updating is going to be iffy until I get a new laptop. Right now I'm in the library trying to fix these. Also some of the characters in here are oc but they only are because i need them that way.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy's pov

It all started when Zeus asked me if I wanted to become a god. Two questions went around like a battle in my head, should I be a minor god or should I go through with me other idea? My conscience won over in the end so I told Zeus I made my decision.

"No" I told the god of the sky, "I have another idea for my gift though." So I told them I how all gods should have a cabin at camp half blood, how all gods should have a throne, how half-bloods should be claimed by their 13th birthday, and there should not be a Big 3 pact anymore because they did not follow through with it anyway. When I finished the gods started to converse amongst themselves did I looked over at Annabeth to see her staring at me opened mouthed.

"You know that's a good way to catch flies wise girl" I mouthed to her from where I was standing when she finally closed her mouth my name rang through the room.

I looked back over at Zeus in time to hear him say "We made our decision Percy Jackson'

"Yes" I said staring right into his eyes.

"We agree to your terms Percy Jackson" Zeus said with a smug smile on his face that in my mind should never be there.

"Then swear to it on the river of Styx "I said remembering the incident with Hades. When all of the Olympians did I thanked them and turned to leave, but as I neared the door Zeus called out to me saying something that made my blood run cold.

"Oh but we are not done with you Percy Jackson. The council decided to honor your request, but we also agreed to something else" he said with that creepy smug smile still on his face.

"What is that?" I asked dreading the answer because I figured that no way with that smile on his face was I in for something good.

"That you Percy Jackson will become a god" Zeus said looking right at me. "What" I said trying to interrupt, but he continued as if he never heard me. "From now on" Zeus continued "the 12 Olympians will become the 13 Olympians." As he was saying this I was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

**Well if you liked it please review and I promise the grammar is going to get better. ( I hope) : P**

**~AnCi31~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson even though I really want to. Ok the characters are oc in here but sorry need them that way and if you do not want to read a story where they might be a little oc go read the books or find one where they are not oc. Also I know that prophesies usually rhyme but I have tried and well I am horrible at rhyming so it does not rhyme. And finally well I hope you like it.**

* * *

Percy pov:

The gold light vanished after a minute. I looked around and well everything looked the same, but I felt more powerful. Then I realized what happened, Zeus made me a god against my will.

"Why the fuck did you do that" I screamed looking up at them "I said I didn't want to be a god!"

"Well we wanted you to be" Zeus said sounding will a whining child "and we say goes."

"Fine so what am I the god of?" I barked it but you have to give me some credit I was just MADE A GOD AGAINST MY WILL. I looked over at Annabeth who looked like she was going to cry.

"You Percy Jackson will be the god of heroes, demi-gods, and quest which means that you can interact with them" Zeus said looking down at me.

"Fine" I said. I walked over to Annabeth and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go see if everyone is ok" and with that said I put my arm around her waist and started to walking out of the room.

"Zeus" I called over my shoulder before we go to the door " I get to tell everyone I'm a god when I wont to not you."

* * *

When Annabeth and I got to the ground floor, we found it covered with injured and trying to help half-bloods and hunters. We were about to start helping when Nico came running up to us.

"I tried to talk Rachel out of it Percy, really I did. She just would not listen; she took Blackjack and went to camp half-blood." Nico said panting.

"She what?" I screamed. I could felt the power trying to get out but I pushed it down I did not want anyone to know I was a god yet but come on Rachel stole my Pegasus. I grabbed Annabeth and ran to a waiting Pegasus (named Bella she told me) telling her fly as fast as she can to camp half-blood.

* * *

Ok so I know what you are thinking why did I not just god poof my way over there, but I was a little to preoccupied on the fact that she stole blackjack, I'm suddenly a god, and my mortal friend is trying to get past ward that were made to not let mortals in to camp, to try and figure out how to do it because knowing my luck I would end up on mars.

When we got to camp Rachel was on the steps of the big house with her arms raised up and the oracle on the step started walking down. We landed just in time to see the light show. I ran over just I time to catch her as she fell. Apollo "god poofed" over to us to take her from me. "The spirit is inside her now, so you might want to wake her up." Apollo said while checking her over helping me realize why he is here in the first place. If Rachel is now his oracle he would want to make sure she is healthy.

As I started to try and wake her up her eyes flew open and green smoke came out of her mouth. " Now that the twelve have become thirteen , an old evil shall arise again, the one who ran shall come back to try and destroy, but only the new one shall now the outcome because only he shall win or lose" when Rachel finished the prophecy she collapsed.

* * *

**Ok please review and if you do I'll give you a training card to play card games on motorcycles. **

**~AnCi31~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok soooo sorry for not updating in a long time, but here is chapter 3.**** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 3

Percy pov:  
I started to sheak Rachel awake because everyone else was frozen in shock. When she finally came around she looked up at me "Percy what happen?" she asked.

"You just said a prophecy, probelly the next great prophecy" I said.

"Oh ok I got to go lie down" she said staggering to her feet and walking into the Big house.

"So what does the prophecy mean" I said looking over at Chiron.

"I don't know. The first line completely stomps me, I think I know what the 12 is but I have no I dea how it became 13." Chiron said looking at me.

"What do you think the 12 is?" asked one of the campers that showed up as Rachel was telling us the prophecy.

"I think the 12 is the gods, but I have no idea how they would of become 13" he said.

"Ummm I know" I said before realizing what came out of my mouth.

"What was that Percy" he said looking at me.

"I know how the gods became 13" I mumbled staring at the ground.

"Zeus forced someone into being a god" I said louder while starting to pace.

"How do you know this?" Chrion asked.

" because he told Zeus that he did want to be a god. So they agree to his wish but turned around and made ME A GOD ANYWAY" I tried to say but ending up screaming. I could feel the fire in my eyes, I looked around at the campers and saw them all stairing at me a little afraid. " what?" I yelled.

" you're a god?" classara asked clearly irrated.

"yes"

" when did you become a god no better yet what are you a god of? Trees no better yet monkeys"

When she said this I could not help myself I bursted out laughing. I mean come on she just insalted here self. I looked over at annabeth only to see her cracking up too. " you could say that, I know some of them are." I tried to say but only ended up laughing harder.

"what! What are you the god of?" she screamed.

" I am the 13th major god. The god of heroes, demi-gods, and quests"I said when I finally stoped laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok before anyone tries to kill me and I will probable let you. I have had way too many computer problems to count including sending my laptop away 5 times in one month. Also this story has had me on writers block for so long I almost just said "I give up" and put it on permanent hiatus, but my friend has taken a liking with this story and has sat on me till I had 3 more chapters so the next 3 chapters should all be out before august but I am going away so no more till at least Wednesday next week. Also I am going back to my last chapters and changing them they should all be changed by the end of the week and the first and second are up now.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Percy's Pov

There was an awkward silence that stretched over the camp only broken when Clarisse screamed "You're a god! Who in their right mind made you a god?"

I wanted to go over there and talk (hit repeatedly) some sense into her but Nico beat me to it.

"The gods of course who else can turn him into a god" he full out screamed.

When everyone stopped laughing at the embarrassed look the Clarisse had on her face. Chiron asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "does anyone know if any of the Titians did not get sent back to their prisons that were fighting against us?"

When he said that it hit me like a ton of bricks, I know who ran. While everyone was standing there thinking, I ran to the lake to create a rainbow to Iris message to my Dad.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering Poseidon " I said while throwing the drachma when my dad's image appeared I barely gave him time to say hi before I cut him off, " dad did Ocean get sent to a prison"

" No, he was gone way before I got back to the castle" Poseidon said, "I was able to track how far a way he went but that's all the way near Greece and we need to trap him in the gulf of Mexico, that's where we're building his prison"

" Thanks dad, Rachel just made a prophesy about him coming back so you might want to get ready" I said "But wait would be the best way to keep him in the prison?"

" To cut him up like we did Kronos" he said, " But I'm not sure if it will work."

"Thanks dad I have to go." I said before slashing my hand through the rainbow cutting off the message. I ran back to where everyone was meeting at the camp and ran up to Chiron. " I know who ran I all but screamed, Oceanus is coming back with a vengeance."

* * *

**if you like it please review, if you do ill give you a brownie!**

** ~AnCi31~**


End file.
